Lindsay Loves Danny : Ten Hows and Whys
by NothatRose
Summary: Ten little or big reasons why and how Lindsay fell in love with Danny.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... here's another '10" for everyone. Thank you **webdlfan**.** Afrozenheart412**? Thank you for this idea.

**Summary **: Like the title indicates, it is how and why Lindsay fell in love with Danny.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CSI NY. (Sorry** Laura**, I can't think of anything more original than this.)

xox

**Reason 1**

"Ooooh Cowboy you are all stiff and hard."

"You making fun of me?"

"No. But you are making this fun for me."

"I've never realized you are such a meanie."

"Just relax ok? Just close your eyes and ..."

"Wh..what? What was that?"

"Relax. It's just a slight turbulence."

"Turbu..! Is that like a tornado? Are we flying into one! OH nonononono...we are so gonna .."

"Shhh...shhh.. No we are not flying into a tornado alright. It's just a little airpocket. That's all."

"Montana?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold my hand?"

"I will if you stop squeezing it."

"Sorry."

"Danny? If you have such a huge fear of flying, why did you fly to Montana?"

"Coz I don't wanna you to be afraid thinking that you have to face the trial on your own. I just wanna be there for you even if you don't want me to. Damn it! I care for you alright. Even if you don't want me to. And.."

"And?"

"I miss you."

"Even if I don't want you to?"

"You making fun of me again?"

"How could I make fun of my man who brave his fear of flying to be with me?"

xox

**Reason 2**

"Eat."

"Danny?"

"I don't know why you wouldn't have lunch or even a sandwich with me. But I don't want you fainting on me when we work together. So eat."

"Danny..."

"What is so wrong about having a sandwich with me? I'm not gonna eat you up! Mac's not gonna fire us for having some food! The case will not .."

"Danny..."

"You don't want me to pay, thinking you'll owe me? Is that it? Fine! You can just..."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"May I have yours instead? This one has pickles and onions."

"You don't like pickles and onions?"

"No. Maybe you'll remember that the next time you get me a sandwich?"

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna feed you all the time. You like pasta Montana?"

xox

**Reason 3**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How's the arm?"

"I'm ok. But they need me to keep me overnight."

"That's good."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You could have just called you know. You've worked two shifts back to back."

"Yeah, I know. But I just gotta see for myself that you are alright. Need some company?"

"Yes. And the daisies are lovely. Thank you."

"Well, they were out of Bitter Root or whatever flowers that you have in Montana."

"Who would have known under that tough exterior lies a sweet man."

"Hey! Shhh.. that's our little secret."

xox

**Reason 4**

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry. I... I'm just .. I just wanna say thank you."

"You're welcome. So. You had a good time?"

"Yes. Your mom was really nice. Your dad too. But why Danny?"

"Why my folks are nice?"

"No. Why did you bring me to your parents?"

"I figured that you are feeling kind of homesick. Thought maybe you need a little pampering and a some home cook meal. I thought, I'd share my mom with you."

"Danny.."

"Hey, hey, no tears alright? I'm not good with that kind of thing. Look if it makes you feel better, I'll say that, that, that..uh.. that it's to make up for all the time I annoy you for calling you Montana. How's that?"

"You have your moments Danny Messer."

xox

**Reason 5**

"Hey come here."

"Danny? What are you doing?"

"Just let me hold you for a minute alright? Shhh.. Listen Lindsay. I heard what happened down at the morgue just now. I know you don't wanna tell or talk to me about it. You know I wanna help but I'll understand if you don't want me to. But please Linds, talk to Stella or Mac. I just... it pains me to see you like this alright?"

"Danny. Mac knows. But I do owe an explaination to Stella. And to you. I just don't know how..."

"Shhh...shhhh... I can wait. Tell me only when you are ready alright?"

"Thanks Danny."

"Sure. Now go talk to Stella."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have one more hug before I go?"

"Come here Montana."

xox

**Reason 6**

"Hey Kiddo what's that?"

"My birthday cake?"

"A cupcake birthday cake? Who is it from?"

"Read what's on it."

"'Montana'. Oh! Is there another clue?"

"Funny Stella. Here read the card."

"'A Big Happy Birthday to the Little Country Girl! D.' Wow! Sid's right."

"What?"

"Danny has a crush on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember two things Danny said. One. He don't cuddle. Two, he don't do birthday cakes."

xox

**Reason 7**

"Danny..."

"You have a death wish or something!"

"No.. I.. Dan.."

"Damn it Montana!"

"Danny you are crushing me!"

"I'm sorry. I just.. just... don't you ever scare me like that again. Please Linds don't. Please."

"We had no time Danny. There was no one else. There was no time to wait any more. The girl could have been killed. You would have done the same thing. It's our job."

"I know. But you could have been killed yourself Linds. I could have lost..."

"Shh.. shhh..I'm ok Danny, I'm ok. Alright?"

"Promise me you won't.."

"Danny you know that we both can't make that promise. Not in our line."

"I know, I know. It's just ... just don't scare me like that again alright?"

xox

**Reason 8**

"So, what do you think?"

"It's just wheat."

"Fine. Go back to your New York skyline and knock yourself out with the view."

"Naah. The view's not so great right now. Something's missing."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"You're not there."

xox

**Reason 9**

"Danny, about what I said that day in the hallway.. I...erm.. about our chemistry you said...about, about.. erm... you said if there's anything I need that, that, I should let you know?"

"Yeah. Sure. Come in."

"I'm.. I .. look, I'm really sorry about our, our date. I should have called but... Danny, I.. Like I said something came up. And ...I.."

"Hey, it's ok."

"No. It's not. It's not ok. I ..."

"Linds, listen to me. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."

"That's just it. I do want to tell you but I don't know how. I'm not sure about it myself. But I want you to know that it's really not you. I do feel the chemistry between us. I do want to be in a relationship with you. Even if it just for spending time together, dinner, drinks and a few laughs like you said. I am into you. A lot. It's just that I really can't do anything about it right now. I know I'm repeating everything I said that day but I just want you to know that I need to get over this, this past of mine before I can .."

"I'll wait."

"Danny, you don't know how long .. I don't know how long. And I may have to go back to Montana."

"When?"

"I don't know Danny. And no one in the lab knows about this."

"Alright. I won't ask you why you have to go back, even if honestly I'm dying to know. No.. shh..no don't push yourself. I won't push you ok, Sweetheart? Just tell me what you need."

"I need a friend Danny."

"I'm already yours Montana."

xox

**Reason 10**

"Do I look like a geek?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Montana. Do I look like a geek to you?"

"I... I..."

"What you've never seen my tattoo before?"

"Well, I ... I.."

"Look if you are wondering about this bruise on my ribs, I got it last week when I slammed into that suspect. Could you see if the one on my back is still bad. Hurts like hell. But hang on, I'm talking about my glasses here. Does it make me look like a geek?"

"Greek God! Ah! No, no, I mean geek hot. God hot! NO! I mean God not! I mean I mean geek no.. not. Well. I.. No yes no well ah.. the glasses look food .. good on you. It's, it's cute ..I mean it suits you. It's you.. It's it's .. Igottago!"

THE END

**Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed how and why Lindsay fell for Danny. Next It's Danny's turn! Interested?**

43E12D76-A0B2-641F-0EFA-33A070A5880A

1.02.28


End file.
